Sargeras
|-|Champion of the Pantheon= |-|Lord of the Burning Legion= Summary Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. Sargeras was once a noble titan with the objective of defending the universe against the demons, which give him the title of "The Defender of the Pantheon". Now, Sargeras serves as The Destroyer. After discovering a fatal flaw in the universe that could lead The Void Lords, beings of incomprehensible power and evil, enter the universe and destroy it. Which lead Sargeras to start his fearsome burning crusade against creation itself. In an effort to stop the Void Lords, Sargeras wished to destroy the universe and recreate it without such a flaw. And the first to perish against him and his Legion were the Pantheon. Sargeras' whereabouts are currently unknown, yet it is sure that it still focused on destroying the last world-soul know in the universe: Azeroth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly far higher | At least 4-A, likely far higher Name: Sargeras Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown (One of the oldest beings in the universe) Classification: Titan, Demon, Lord of the Burning Legion. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Swordsmanship, Magic, Creation (Can create different kinds of matter including entire planets as well as avatars of himself. Should be capable of creating sapient creatures like the rest of the titans), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Creation (Created the pocket dimension where the prison planet Mardum resides), Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2) | All previous abilities, as well as Chaos Manipulation (Fel Magic is a manifestation of disorder in its' purest form), Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Fel Magic is fueled by the life energy and soul of the user. Users can also steal the life and souls of others to wield Fel powers, when they do the souls are utterly destroyed in the process), Existence Erasure (The Fel Storm that he conjured threatened to completely destroy both the bodies and the souls of the rest of the Titans. They narrowly managed to avoid the destruction of their souls but their bodies were obliterated), Soul Sealing (Created a scythe from the fires of an exploding planet that was capable of sealing the souls of those it cut, the weapon was further capable of sealing any user that had been weakened enough to be devoured), Fire Manipulation (Felfire burns much hotter than normal fire and cannot be extinguished by normal means), Mind Manipulation, Possession (Possessed Aegwynn and later Medivh) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly far higher (Sargeras was one of the strongest titans, who could reshape sectors of the universe and destroy planetary systems) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely far higher (Superior to Aman'thul and the Pantheon and destroyed them all with one attack. Fel Titans are much stronger than normal ones. His clash with the Titans destroyed vast swathes of reality) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ (Could move through the universe. Comparable to Aman'thul, who has mastery over time) | Unknown. Massively FTL+ Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly far higher | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly far higher | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely far higher Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: Gorchalach | Gorribal (A fragment of Gorchalach) Intelligence: Very high (He has been stated to lived eons and as a Titan. Wielded knowledge beyond mortal minds) Weaknesses: As a Titan, he was weak to Fel magic | None notable Key: Champion of the Pantheon | Lord of the Burning Legion Notable attacks/techniques *'Telepathy:' Sargeras is able to commune with his servants, such as Mannoroth and Archimonde, from the Nether. *'Illusions:' Sargeras can create illusions, such as when he created a false vision of what he offered to the Eredar in exchange for their obedience. *'Possession:' Sargeras can possess normal humans, such as when possessed the human mage Aegwynn after deceiving her that she had managed to defeat one of his avatars. Influenced her decisions for centuries. Once she conceived a child, Sargeras switched his influence onto the infant and when the boy had fully grown up Sargeras took full control of him. *'Fel magic:' Sargeras is able to lash out at those around him with Fel magic. Fel magic drains the life from the environment to fuel its magic, such as Fel fire, which cannot be put out by normal means, or the Fel storm he summoned (See below) *'His "Gift" to Illidan:' Sargeras is able to look into the mortal realm through the eyes of his chosen servant, such as Illidan. *'Titan strength:' Sargeras is so strong the strength of 100 dragons is merely a fraction of Sargeras' strength. He could destroy entire stars, and match all the members of the Pantheon at the same time by himself. In comparison to Sargeras, Mannoroth and Archimonde were described as fleas. This could be a reference to either power or size. Or, more likely, both. *'Immunity from harm via most weapons:' Sargeras is immune to conventional damage and even some immortal weapons can barely harm him (The axe created by Cenarius for Broxigar was able to wound him, but not to any great effect, while the powers of the Demon Soul was completely impotent) *'Plane creation:' Sargers has the ability to create entire pocket dimensions (Created Mardum, the Plane of Banishment. The Titan-forged later imitated his work by creating the Elemental Planes on Azeroth). *'Fel storm creation:' Possibly his most powerful ability, which he once used it had the capability to fully obliterate both the bodies of the rest of the titans, Sargeras can create massive and violent Fel storms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warcraft